Brownies/Love
Love & Lamb are friendly Brownies. They can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “It’s been ages since we’ve played with Gnome! I wonder if we should try walking to the western desert?” “You can have this acorn!” (+1 Fairy Acorn) “Elf big-sis… She has naughty thoughts.” “We often assist humans. Do you know how?” *With blacksmithing - “We’re excellent blacksmiths. ♪” (+10 Affinity) *With shoulder massages - “If we tapped a human’s shoulders, their back would break.” (-5 Affinity) *By doing perverted things - “We don’t do things like that!” “Do you know what Brownie means?” *A muscleman - “Errr! Wrong! It means ‘Someone who is light brown’.” *Someone who is light brown - “Bingo! Correct! We’re earth spirits, so it’s not unusual for us to be brown.” (+10 Affinity) *Weenie brothers - “We are not weenies! And we’re not even related, let alone brothers!” “You can have this medicine that brings out your strength!” (+1 Boost Drink) “We can use machines too! Even if we’re fairies, we’ve been keeping up with the latest technology.” “Hey, hey… Meat or vegetable, which do you like better?” *Meat - “Yay! We also love meat” (+10 Affinity) *Vegetables - “You eat vegetables… We hate vegetables.” *Brownie Meat - “Wahhh! Scary!” (-5 Affinity) “We went to Luddite Village to help their blacksmith, but they threw stones at us and we were turned away.” “You can have this money we earned blacksmithing! There isn’t much use for it in the forest.” (+485G) “What type of relationship do you think the two of us have?” *Sisters - “...How are you looking at us to see that? We’re nothing alike.” *Parent-Child - “We’re the same age!” (-5 Affinity) *Best Friends - “Yeah! We’re friends! We’ve always been together ever since we were little. ♪” (+10 Affinity) “We scraped our knees… Hey, will you give us a high-quality herb?” *Yes - “Yay! Thank you! We’ll work hard in the human town!” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Boo… Cheapskate.” “Our magic isn’t very strong… But we have a lot of strength!” “Brownies are very friendly towards humans! We often offer to help the blacksmith in town!” “Between the two of us, who do you think is stronger?” *The one on the right - “Errr! Wrong! We often compete with one another, but the matter isn’t settled.” *The one on the left - “Errr! Wrong! We often compete with one another, but the matter isn’t settled.” *You’re about the same - “Bingo! Correct! We often compete with one another, but the matter isn’t settled.” (+10 Affinity) “Brownies are the blacksmiths of the forest! We’ll fight back if you pick on us!” “Hey, make a sandpit! We’ll fill it up!” “Hey, we actually work in the tech laboratory in San Ilia. But we do it in secret, so don’t tell anyone. ♪” “We don’t have enough earth power… Hey, can we have an earth stone?” *Yes - “Yay! Thank you! We’ll work hard in the human town!” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Boo… Cheapskate.” “We only have a little spending money… Hey, can we have some cash?” *Yes - “Yay! Thank you! We’ll work hard in the human town!” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Boo… Cheapskate.” “We are a part of the physical fairy faction! So we have a lot of confidence in our strength even though we are small!” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting Love & Lamb: "We want to go outside and play too! If you don't take us with you, we'll just go on a rampage here!" With Gnome: Love & Lamb: "Yay! It's Gnomey!" Gnome: "........." Love & Lamb: "Let's make sandhills! The biggest one wins!" Gnome: "........." -Gnome and the brownies are playing together and... having fun? With Claudia: Claudia: "Hey! The base of this wall is broken! It was probably you two!" Love: "It's not our fault! The wall was too weak!" Lamb: "Back off!" Claudia: "Wait a second!" Love: "Tackle!" Claudia: "Kyahh!" -The Brownies tackled the Elf! ...The Elf was blown away. With Milly & Liru: Milly & Liru: "Yay! Let's plaaay!" Love & Lamb: "Play! Play!" Milly & Liru: "Tornado! Round and round!" Love & Lamb: "Tackle! Kaboom!" Claudia: "Hey! Stop going on a rampage!" Sonya: "M-my line..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions "Sneakily munching…" Love and Lanb are eating some food they stole. "Here we go!" Love and Lamb swings their weapon at random! "Once they fall into our pitfall…!" Love and Lamb dig a pit... and clumsily fall into it! "Full power unleashed!" Love and Lamb get psyched up! Love and Lamb’s attack power is increased for the next turn! "Spin round and round!" Love and Lamb hold hands and begin to spin around. Category:Monsters Category:Artist: Uminoyama Category:Loli Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Fairies Category:Forest of Spirits Category:Companions